Queen Olive I
by ChloboShoka
Summary: A short biography of the founder of the Oyl dynasty.


**Queen Olive I**  
2nd April 1200- 2nd January 1269

 **Childhood**

Queen Olive I was the founder of the Oyl dynasty. She was born in The Heavens on the 2nd of April 1200. She lost her orphan status in 1209 when a swordsman adopted her. His name was Oliver Oyl and he raised her as a single parent in the Kingdom of Gainax. She never met her biological family. The closest she had to a brother was the family butler. The butler, named Cube often accompanied her in events. Olive considered him as her best friend. In her diary, she gushed about dreams of becoming his wife. One of her favourite things to do on a Sunday evening was practise moonlight serenades with Cube.

At the fragile age of ten she started her first day of work at a farm. Between the ages of ten and eighteen, Olive worked part-time in sixteen different establishments. These jobs varied from childcare and bar-work to hunting and hairdressing. Whenever Olive did well in her work she would get bonuses in her wage. If she messed up at work, they simply wouldn't pay her.

Her father received an annual salary of 500 pieces of gold from the king as a token of his efforts in battle. The soaring prices of food and education meant that this was nowhere near enough to cover the cost of living.

This was why her father tried to control every aspect of her life. He sent her to work and when there was enough funds he sent her to school. Olive enjoyed school, especially learning about magic with her friends, Wendy and Martha. There were times where this was worked out well. Olive won the annual dancing contests four times in a row. She also dabbled in bounty hunting.

Sometimes, her father's decisions caused some of the most embarrassing experiences in Olive's life. A good example would be the time when he wasted 5000G on clothes that either didn't fit Olive or were unsuitable to wear for her age.

One day Olive's father sent her out of the palace to put what she learned at school to practise. Once she tasted adventure she became thirsty for it ever since. This made Olive's bond with her father even stronger. They were not related by blood but they shared the same spirit. Sadly her father could not travel with her due to his injuries but loved hearing her stories.

On her fifteenth birthday, her father bought her a white book that he got from the local pawn shop. It was 400G, but it was a fine collection of wordplay and illustrations. The book inspired her love for poetry. Olive cherished the books more than any other gift she received.

Olive lived happily with her father and butler, Cube until she was eighteen.

 **Personal Life**

Olive married Clarence Smaug in 1218. Olive and Charlie had three daughters: Olive II, Katherine and Anne. Many historians referred to him as the Dragon Youth. He was a year younger than Olive and insisted on being called Charlie. They first met in 1212 when Olive discovered some old dragon ruins. Charlie as a dragon tried to charge her 200G to get past him. Instead of paying the toll, Olive challenged him to a duel which she won.

Embarrassed by his defeat, Olive and Charlie didn't meet again until June 1215. Knocking on Olive's front door with a bouquet of flowers and his grandfather, Olive didn't recognise them in their human forms. Charlie's proposal to Olive was blunt. Her father agreed to let Charlie marry Olive in exchange for 10,000G which was twenty times his annual salary. Olive was furious but she eventually warmed up to Charlie. Her father famously made it up to her by taking her to the beach.

Olive and Cube remained dancing partners and started a public flirtation. Cube did find a wife eventually, but he stopped showing his admiration towards his queen.

 **Reign**

The day after her eighteenth birthday changed Olive's life forever. A royal carriage came to pick Olive up. The old king was retiring and decided to pass the throne to Olive. Many agreed that Olive would be the best for the role following her valiant achievements during her childhood. Her coronation was 15th April 1218 and it was the beginning of the Oyl dynasty. She ruled Gainax for fifty peaceful years. Olive's reign was considered Gainax's golden age.

She invested in Gainax's first theatre that brought new employment and revenue into the capital. She trebled her father's annual salary to ensure that he would live comfortably until his death in 1228. Queen Olive was devastated by her father's death, but it also reminded her that life on earth was short. She composed her will after her father's funeral and stated that she wanted to be buried next to him, though she would live for another forty years.

She also opened a new state school so people could continue with their studies regardless of their financial situation. Crime rates had reached an all time low and many businesses bloomed.

 **Death**

Olive struggled with stress all her life. In her late 60's become more prone to chest infections. Doctors advised her to stay in bed. She hated it. Her last public appearance was at Christmas 1268 . Her once celebrated curves now reduced to frail bags of bones. Despite her poor health, she was still able to sing a few carols.

Queen Olive I passed away peacefully on the 2nd January 1269. Her eldest daughter took over the throne. Charlie left the palace never be heard from again. She was remembered for the dedication to her studies and as a good friend to the kingdom. Despite all her achievements, Queen Olive I was remembered as a humble woman who inspired all who met her. She was buried in a small chapel next to the man she called her father.


End file.
